A spy's complicated life
by kimi-hime-chan
Summary: Its two years later, and 16-year old Zach still misses Cammie. one day, blackthorne academy was announced that Gallaher Academy is Co-ed. determined to meet 16-year old Cammie Morgan, he transfers schools to meet her once more... full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Its two years later, and 16-year old Zach still misses Cammie. one day, blackthorne academy was announced that Gallaher Academy is Co-ed. determined to meet 16-year old Cammie Morgan, he transfers schools to meet her once more. but, to his surprise, and his misinformation, Galleher Academy WAS Co-ed. with Cammie's long lost over protective cousin Jayson Mason, and her new friend (rival for Zach) Edward Anthony, Spy Wars 1 will ensue. who would Cammie choose? i will update after 10 reveiws are sent... -Zach's POV-


	2. Zach's first day

Cammie….. its been so long since I saw her long honey highlighted light chestnut hair, her porcelain skin, and flawless face, every since I heard that Gallagher Academy will "henceforth accept Privileged Gentlemen into its walls". Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just seeing her cute annoyed face makes my day.

Its been two years huh? Wow, it felt more like a century. Hey isn't that Cammie just now?

"Hey blackthorne boy!"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"hm… nothing much, D'ya miss me?"

"A little…" she said while she fidgeted.

Strange… Cammie Morgan does not fidget... maybe not if she's not nervous or is in trouble. Thank her mother for that information. (don't ask how I got it, all i can tell you is that i used a piece of spinach)

"Hey Zach?" she said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"I said, WAKE UP!!!" shouted Grant. Ugh…. Just another dream.

"How long was I out?" I asked sleepily

"about fifteen minutes, you should really stop day dreaming, if you keep this up, Fred would have enough blackmail recordings of your dream of Cammie to last a lifetime." Grant answered.

"Great." I looked out the window. It's already 10pm. traveling late, not normal for a normal school… but, then again, when is a super-secretive high-school for young spies ever normal? "i hope Cammie wont like any of the guys here." i said softly as i pointed to the guys behind us. i don't want to share her with anyone.

"Hey, at least your girl doesnt play hard to get" Said Grant mournfully. I mean, its gonna be tough to get THE Rebecca Baxter. I mean, COME ON! most chicks from England want to have some "prince charming" (yeah, like _that_ would ever happen) instead, this chick wanted to kick James Bond's butt! wait... what would happen if Grant was late for some kind of Date...? *internally snickers*

"D-U-H" I spelled out for him. He made a face. "but then again, Cammie has had a boyfriend before right?" Grant pressed. "urgh... don't remind me..." seriously, don't. i mean she still has feelings for jimmy! i cant believe it! Urgh.. i really need a life. i hope she still did not forget he last time a saw her...

"at least i got to kiss her without her punching me" i bragged. okay.. judging by Grant's utter redness and half the kids staring at me, i guess i forgot to tell them.

"WOW you're lucky" Grant said. "damn. i really need to learn how to flirt. there must be plenty of guys after Bex since last month!" he continued. wait... WHAT?? "what do you mean by that?" i said, panic evident in my voice. "oh you didn't know? Gallagher Academy was co-ed since last month." Grant answered in a ha-you're-a-spy-and-you-didn't-even-know-that tone. but i didn't pay attention to that. Gallagher Academy WAS co-ed, as in last month??? THERE MUST BE GUYS IN FOR CAMMIE!!!

"what am i going to do?" i whined. i mean, its easier in a place where there is almost no competition (last time, only a handful of guys got in, and they all like different girls, well mostly Macey, but thats besides the point!), but that much? Come on! Whose idea was it anyway?... right, it was Cammie's Mom's idea. great, perfect, astonishing... NOT!

"everybody, we're here." shouted Ma'am Jodie."finally.." i muttered under my breath. I'd better go inside fast unless i want to see Cammie with another guy. "Alright! Bex and Cammie, here we come!" shouted Grant. and why is this childish guy older than me again? "don't shout it out." i whispered quietly. "Dude, there are also going to be boys after Cammie, you gotta be more aggressive.

"and when has that ever worked out for you?" i retorted, remembering the countless girls this tactic repelled. Judging by the look on his face, he cant remember any...

"oh! how about with Candie?"

"cheated you" DUH! as if he cant remember that.

"Mandie?"

"cheated you."

"Sandie?" he said. definitely a last resort.

"Skipped town. What's with you and -ie being that the last part of their name?" that cut him short. now... let me check the scoreboard. Score 1 for Zach, and 0 for Grant. "Oh? and you shared Cammie's first kiss?" Grant said. *sigh* score one for Grant. "or were you her first boyfriend, or first love? or first---" "okay! okay! i get it! I'd better get Cammie to like me and fast" back to the scoreboard. score; 1 for Zach, and 3 for Grant. I'm loosing.

"what about Baxter? did you share her.... any of those things?" hehehe... NOPE! score; 4 for Zach, 3 for Grant.

"don't tell me you're counting the scores, again" Grant Complained. "Why not? its not like i have anything better to do" and that was true.

"What's the scores?"

"4:3"

"great. now lets get moving."

Duh. as we walked, i never noticed the beauty of that place. Green garden, Flowers... pretty normal. the school really knows how to conceal alarms. but then again, so do we.

"hey, isnt that Cammie with those two guys over there?" Grant asked.

as i turned to the direction in which he was pointing, i saw the most enraging sight. Cammie, with two guys. I'd better take a good look at them. okay... one of them must be some long-lost relative, 'cuz they look alike. cousins, at most. he has.. dark chocolate hair, Green eyes. good body structure... definitely hard to take down. Tall... about... a 6. the next guy...

"OMIGOD!!!!!" i looked to see a girl staring at the guy. Definitely the one who screamed. "HE IS SOOO HOT!!!!" screamed the other. the third girl just hypervendalated

okay... so this guy has like, what, blue eyes, not-too-pale, not-too-tanned skin, good body, hard to fight... and jet-black hair. so.. the girls classify him as hot huh? great. a powerful competition. just what i would expect from a beautiful angel.

i have GOT to make the first move! so i sneaked up behind her and full of confidence, blurted out "hey Gallegher Girl. miss me?"

"Zach? What are you doing here?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes, then a split second later, she figured it out. i smirked.

"you know, we never finished that tour." i said as she turned rosy. a cute, adorable color. by the looks of it, she still remembers the kiss. yes!!!

score 1 for Zach, 0 for blue-eyes-dude.

* * *

hehehe.... i hope people will forgice me for all the misinformations in the pre-revised version! *bows* sorry for the inconvinience


	3. WAAA!

**sorry for the late update! my computer wouldnt use the internet!!**

**and right after that, my mind just ran out of ideas!!!**

**HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**;.;**

**im crying here!!!  
**


	4. And then we meet

Thank you guys for the idea's!!! but they were all so good.... i decided to put them all together!!! so, don't hate me... but, if i cant think of anything because of massive use of my brain.. (i have the most terrifying exam of my life coming up, my scholarship review,*high school scholarship, i don't know, my friend said i had to!* a debate coming up, Math competition rising, so i cant really do much! sorry!) i would have to rely on you guys for idea's.... GOMENASAI!!!! And Sorry for the late update!!!

* * *

the blue eyed guy just stared blankly, that's what you would see if your not a spy. i could see his jealousy behind that mask. this is going to be interesting...

"um.. yeah, sure... lets go.." Cammie stuttered. aint that cute? she stutters over me.

2 points for Zach and a big fat 0 for the blue-eyed freak. who's da man!!??!!

"wait! i want to introduce you to these two" Cammie said. CRUD!!! i dont know their names!!! this is so un-spy-like of me!

"but im sure you already know them, but im going to tell you anyway!" she said, totally annoyed. YES!!! saved by the previous snooping and planting bugs in her room in most angles!!! *lets just say i found a little bird, who had a little key... that opened every single dorm and the fact that he was a Blackthorne boy and was Cammie's teacher.*

"this is Jayson Mason. He is my long thought lost cousin, he is AWESOME at blending in. like me, its kinda like a family trait. he, unlike us, didnt have time to finish his masters degree. he focused more on advanced A.L.I.C.E courses...."

Advanced Acting, Lying, Intel gathering, Code interpretations and Entertainment is a hard course. i tried that once and 'Entertainment' is really hard! you have to learn every single dance, culture, gymnastics move... EVERYTHING!!!! good thing this is just in my mind! i would kill anyone who reveals this to the world..

**(A/N hahahahahaa...*sweatdropp*... Zach is going to kill me! :))**

"how do you know my cousin?"asked 'Jayson Mayson' hmm.... nice name. It totally rhymes.

"She used to be my guide when Blackthorne and Gallagher exchanged students. And I was the one to tail her during her Cove-Ops assignment." I said with my 'World Famous' I-know-something-you-dont-smirk. He seemed just as annoyed as Cammie did when i first smirked this smirk to her.... hehehe

"And this is... Edward Anthony. He's my new Friend. He also got his Master's Degree the same time as us. 12. Now he specializes in Field work." Said Cammie with Confidence.

huh..... Confidence huh? 2 for Zach and 1 for 'Eddie-pooo' hehehe

"Hey....?" asked Eddie. hmm.... I Like Blue-eyes better

"Zach"

"Well, its nice to meet you Zach" he said as he raised his hand as if he wanted me to shake it. I took the hand and shook it.

"Same here"

then the bell rang.... How cliche.

"i better go to Class. See ya Jay, See ya Edward... Bye Zach...." she said as she ran down the hall to her next class.

"Well, we'd better head on to our classes." Said Jayson.

"Let's go. Its better if we don't make the newbie late." sneered Eddie/Blue-eyes

"Of course"

As We hurried to class, Blue-eyes bumped me just a little. he looked at me and smirked, and then i gave him one of my own.

"Oops... Sorry mate."

"Its alright.... Mate" i said, mimiking his voice.

then i looked at the Paper that blue-eyes brush-passed me. it said...

'_Meet me at the rooftops at 11:30 pm. _

_Don't Chicken out!'_

Okay..... this guy is seriously getting on my nerves. not that he would be a challenge. but its best if i dont underestimate him. After all, he is considered quote and unquote 'hot'

When i got to my classroom, i was greeted by a woman in her mid 120's... AT LEAST!!! "Ah hello Zachery! Care to join us? You're seat is just beside Miss Stacy over there." Said...the old Dinosaur teacher. I think her name was Miss L-something...

Okay... After 30 minutes of Listening to Miss L-something's Class, i can Officially rename her as Miss BORING!!!! She could make Learn-aholics Rethink their addiction to learning. This is torture... hm.. maybe i could to do research on torture by means of boredom.

After The torturous class, It was time for Lunch. And With Eddie, Jay and Cammie there... I'm sure that this would be interesting...

* * *

I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE EVERYONE!!!!!! I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE SO I COULDNT. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!


	5. BUGS!

Once again, Hello everyone! It's only a few days till my Graduation and my 13th Birthday, so I promised myself that I would update this story! And maybe post a Twilight Fanfic… I Hope you enjoy this Fanfic!!!

* * *

After I got my Lunch, (Macaroni and Cheese with some fries) I looked around to find Cammie, Jayson and Blue-eyes. They were sitting directly below the fire sensor.

I walked up to them and said "Hey."

"Hey" Cammie replied. Jayson looked annoyed at something. But I didn't know why until I looked at Blue-eyes. He had his arm _around Cammie!!!_ Ohh… ITS ON!!!!

I sat Beside Cammie and asked "Hey Cammie, do you know what would happen if you combine Edward and a Squid?" I asked her. She hesitated, while Eddie-poo just got Angry. Jayson looked annoyed at us. "I don't know…." She finally admitted. "Squidward"

She looked like she was biting back a laugh. Eddie-poo looked angry…. And I guess Jayson understood what we were doing and smirked. Then came Bex with Grant. She waved towards us and smiled. "Hey Cammie!!! We better get ready for the Ball! You know what will happen if you're late when MACEY is dressing you!"

Wow there was a dance??? And I dint know about it? Wow i must be loosing my edge. But that wont happen now, Because while they're gone, I'll bug their rooms. And I'll know majority of what I need to know.

"Coming!!!" shouted Cammie.

"bye" Me Jayson and Blue-eyes said.

Once Cammie was out of earshot Eddie-poo spoke to me. "You know that was totally uncalled for." he said in an angry tone.

"Well, all's fair in love and war."

"You're on"

"What are you suggesting?"

"What else of course? You back off. Cammie's MY girl"

"I beg to differ, She is Unclaimed yet"

"Oh yeah? Then may the best man win"

"Is this Officially War?"

"Obviously"

After a supposedly friendly handshake I ran off, (I only finished half of my Lunch) I got to my room and unpacked. First things First. I have to always be prepared.

I Took out my 'first aid kit' Oh sure,for a Spy's school First aid kits are necessary. But what they don't know is that, The Band-aid wrappers have miniature bumps on it. The one with two bumps is a regular band-aid.

The one with three bumps on it will camouflage Itself to any wall it is placed on and become like a camera.(Very useful when i want to get information)

And the one with four bumps on it will also camouflage itself, But, will detect if there are any bugs on the surface. All the information will go to my watch that i wear at all times.

I made all this stuff when i was 9.

i pasted the band-aid with 4 bumps on it to all of the walls, ceilings, and one on the floor. I took a look at my watch. AHA!!! there were five Bugs in here. I took one and dusted for fingerprints. ding, ding ding! We have a winner! I cross analyzed on who owns it and Lucky me! it was Liz. Most likely Cammie set her up to this.

Hmm... this would be interesting. I put it back where i found it and went to bug Cammie's room, then Liz's then Bex's, then I waited For all the girls to come out of Macey's Room, then bugged it.

Next, i bugged Jayson, and Edie-poo's room. As i got out, I noticed my watch, it was the Bug-finder!!(WHAT? I was 9!) someone put 10 new bugs in my room!

I avoided the Cammie's Bugs and found the other bugs. I once again crossed it and Lookie here! Jayson's bugs and Eddie-poo's bugs! hehehehe.

I said to the bugs, (they transmitted voice to their computer so DONT THINK I'M CRAZY!) "Better Luck next time Eddie-poo and Jayson"

then I crushed the Bugs. when I saw them In the hallway a little while later, Eddie-poo Looked downright angy, but Jayson looked impressed. hehehe....

4 for Zach and 2 for Edward Anthony


	6. the Afternoon before the meet!

Sorry for the very late update! Anywayz, here's the Fic!

* * *

After classes, I went back to my room. i still have... 6 hours, 23 minutes and..... 30 seconds and counting 'till i have to go meet Eddie-poo/Blue-eyes on the roof. so i got to my laptop and stared at Cammie's room. She wasnt there. I looked all over until I found her. Macey's room. Ha! Figures. I saw Liz typing into her computer and I knew hat they were doing. They were trying to spy on me. I smirked. Well, i _was_ kind of bored.

I closed my laptop and paced around the room, knowing full well that Cammie, Liz, Bex and Macey were watching. Just then, I got a call from Macey.

(_Italic_-Zach, Normal-Macey)

"Hi Zach, Wanna hang out? We could go to the movies or something?" She asked in a very flirty tone. Ah.... so thats what it was. They are seeing if I would just dump Cammie for some other girl on the block. No way i'd do that. I've been dreaming about her way too long to give her up for some girl I dont like.

_"No Thanks. I'd rather not"_

"Come on! It would be fun!" She said in a tone that would have most of the male population panting and running in a heartbeat. To bad thats not me.

_"Nah, I only have my eyes on one girl." _

"You're, you're rejecting me?!" she asked shocked. I wonder if thins is real or an act. She's really good.

_" 'fraid so. So, do you know if the girl I like would go to the dance with me? I know she's there with you."_

"Fine....." Macey handed the phone to Cammie.

_"So, would you like to go together?" _I asked.

"I'll think about it." She mumbled as she canceled the call. I colapsed on the bed. Will she go with me?

~~~Cammie's POV~~~

"He asked me to the dance......" No matter how many times I said it, it just didnt sink in! How can he like tranparent me over supermodel Macey? Or British cutie Bex? Or shy, adorable, computer-Wiz Liz?

"He rejected me!!!!!" Macey ranted, again. Cammie sighed inwardly. Macey was too used to guys falling for her every whim. And when she finally swallowed her pride to help a friend and confirm that he liked me and asked him out, the rejection was so new it made her PMS-ey.

"Yes we know, and he wasn't even tempted." Liz said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. we bugged his room earlier to see how he did and he passed with flying colors.

"Ohhhhh Cammie! I'm SOOOO Happy for You!!!" Bex screamed as she hugged me until every breath left me. I chocked. "OOps, sorry" she gave an apologenic smile.

"Dont you _dare_ let go of this one Cameron because this is the first boy to ever reject me! If he dumps you for a _bitch_." she shook her head. "It would destroy the rest of my pride." She murmered.

"I'll think about it...." Cammie said finally.

Zach's POV

She likes me. I thought as I watched them girl-chat. hehehehehe. 5 for Zach and 2 for the LOSER!

* * *

I hope you like this fic!!! ^.^


	7. the long awaited Meet!

Sorry again for the late update! I really hope I could finish this in time!

* * *

It was time for the meeting with Edward, so I sneaked up to the roof and saw him and all his cock glory sitting like an Indian in the middle of the roof. He smirked. "Hey there, I thought you were too chicken to show up. I guess instead you have a death wish and want me to put you out of your misery." He sneered.

"Death wishes are for losers. Oops. Sorry to offend you." I copied his smirk. He growled. "Oh yeah? Well---". "Cut it. What did you want to meet me for?" I asked impatiently.

"Ahh… yes. I know I'm better than you, so I want to humiliate you by defeating you in spy war."

He readied his fighting stance then threw a punch at me. I ducked, and tried to kick his feet from under him but Edward jumped and back-flipped away. I kicked his side, but he grabbed my leg and forced me down. I used my other leg to kick him as hard as I could without pushing him off the roof.

He staggered back momentarily but just enough time for me to help myself up. He punched again, didn't he know it didn't work? I ducked just enough to give him a perfect upper-cut. He flew a good 2 feet up in the air before he fell down unconscious.

Okay… so its 2 points for 2-hit-knockout, 1 point for hurting his pride…. A total of 3 points and a grand total of 8 points for me, and 2 for the ultra-loser. Hmm….

I glanced at the unconscious boy and thought of a wonderful idea. I got some make-up, a long red wig, one of Macey's dresses (thrown out for god knows what reason. But I have an idea of why, maybe –just a hypothesis- it made her look 'fat'), a video camera, my laptop, my toolbox and a recording device.

I put him on a chair and video-ed him and connected it to my laptop after I put on a lot of make-up, the wig and the dress. And just for the best touch, I stuffed his own t-shirt into the dress so it made it look as if he had a chest. After I video-ed him I recorded my own voice.

"_I am Edward Anthony and I am a Gaylord with absolutely no taste in clothes and smell worse than 500 different types of rotten cheese. This fabulous dress if something I wear every day. And also, if there are any gays out here, feel free to contact me! My number is 09165783847!!! Call me!"_ I said, giving them Eddiee-boy's real number.

I modified the video and recording to make Eddie seem like he was conscious and actually put the recording to his exact voice and that he was saying it. After it was completely perfect, (I honed every single aspect to make it seem 100% authentic) I copied it to a new DVD and erased all the evidence from the scene, my laptop, and Eddie-poopie.

(Just for a little touch, I made it seem like he was doing this in his own room and –incase Macey sees- I changed some minor designs and the color exactly on the dress, and I also made Eddie dance 'Caramell-dansen' for a good 2 minutes)

**(A/N for those who do not know caramell-dansen, it is a very fun but humiliating dance from popular Japanese animes)**

I used Eddie's finger-prints (again, don't ask how) and I put the DVD in the biggest TV in the boy's main room. (The boys have one main room and the girls have another… just different buildings) so that when they turn on the TV, the perfect video is the first thing they will see.

I left Eddie on the roof and returned to my dorm after I kept my stuff and destroyed the evidence. It was 3 AM so I slept.

I woke up to the laughter of all the boys in the main room. I smirked. I guess they saw the video. I peeked outside to find a lot, and I mean, A LOT of girls and boys who were on the floor doubled with laughter. But unfortunately, Cammie wasn't there. But I did see a red-faced Eddie still wearing the same clothes as when I beat him.

He was completely and utterly embarrassed and angry!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Life is sweet!

* * *

this is only what i had in mind.... -sigh- i need more ideas...


	8. CammieEmbarrassingShopping?

I'm hoping to update all of my fanfics, and I hope I'm getting better at writing, all I know is that I don't have a lot of experience, but I'm open to gain some! Anyway, hope you likie!

* * *

Cammie's POV.

I don't know how this day turned out like this.

I woke up at exactly 7:00 am, went to eat breakfast at 7:30, and left after eating at exactly 8:30. Everything perfectly in order and no reason for me to be in this very embarrassing well.... status...

Except probably getting washed away by the mob of laughing 'students' who were laughing about the 'gay lord'. Gosh this is so humilliating! I didn't even start to gather information and I get into a situation? One that I couldn't handle? Yeah, real spy-like Cammie.

Maybe he would understand! Maybe Zach would just let it go. No... No. Probably not.

GAAHHHHH!

HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN ONE OF THE STALLS IN THE BOYS BATHROOM!!!???

WITH ZACH RIGHT OUTSIDE!!!???

Think Cammie think!

Oh no, another person is coming inside! Would he want to use the stall? Would he demand that i go outside? Would he chase me out and call me an untalented spy perv? NOOOO!!! MY LIFE IS OVER!!!

"YOU'RE so CHILDISH Zach.----" Wait... I know this voice.

"---You think this will stop me? I will possess Cammie in the end. I'm just kind enough to give you the chance to back off while you can. I dont want to to cry home to your mummy." Edward?

"Whoa..whoa...whoa...WHOA" Zach?

"First of all, Cammie is not a thing. You can't just possess her! And second of all, how could you accuse me of something i didnt do? I never did anything to you!" I heard Zach overly-done obviously false-innocent reply.

"Dont underestimate me. I know you like Cammie just as much as I do. I just want you to back away, because this is my turf." Okay, Edward is really getting on my nerves. Wait. Just as much as I do? Ohmygod! KYAAA! Calm down Cammie, calm down.

"Well there's a new alpha male around here, and he's going to take you DOWN. Oh and by the way, Cammie's going to the dance with me." I could hear an emotion in that tone that i couldn't name. It was like.... pride or something. And then he stepped out the door.

I listened to Edward as he paced around the room, then slammed the door as he went out.

Happily, I ran out of that bathroom and to my room while thinking of Zach. Maybe he really does like me and we got a shot at a... well... a... _thing. _How is it that i got the hottest guy on campus to ask me to the dance? Oh gosh! The Dance! I Dont have a dress!

Running again, I barged into Macey's room and yelled the 5 words she never thought she would hear me say in her life.

"We Need To Go Shopping!"

* * *

Sorry the Chapter is so short and bad! I dont have a lot of inspiration. Hehehe... Please help.


	9. shopping!

Macey's POV

What the hell? Cammie's asking me to go shopping with her? This is either the apocalypse or it must have something to do with Edward and Zach. Oh well! As long as she's in this mood, I might as well take advantage of it!

"Great! Let's go!" I shot out of bed, grabbed my purse, and took Cammie out of the room faster than you could say 'Gucci'.

I dragged her to this cute little store downtown. I mean, it doesn't look like much, but the clothes here are absolutely adorable!

I was instantly smitten with the snug-fitting silver-and-black dress that went with that silver purse I had at home! Wait… why was I here again? Oh right Cammie!

I spotted her eying the plainest gown in the entire store. (Which wasn't much, but you guys get the point!) She looked like a lost puppy! And that color SOOO did not go with that olive-ish skin tone of hers! Not to mention it was NOT her size! Must I do everything?

"Cammie!" I yelled, causing her to look at me sheepishly. I grabbed the nearest gown beside me, an adorable pink ruffle dress, and shoved it and her into the nearest dressing room. "Get changed! If you wanna look smoking for the dance, I suggest you take my advice!"

I hope Cammie's gonna look great! That dress was kinda freaking cute! Oh there she comes! "Mace, is this… okay?"

Well this sucks! The dress is covering her best assets, and it makes her tiny waist look HUGE. She looks like the over-sized baby of an ugly clown!

"Hell No!" I screamed at her. I grabbed another dress, a gorgeous electric blue tube, and shoved her back in there.

She's gonna look smoking hot in that! Hell, if she doesn't like it, I'm going to buy it for _myself_! Its gonna turn heads for sure!

"Macey! This is a NO." I tuned to look at her. Dont get me wrong, she looks absolutely hot, but she looks like a grade-A slut. The dress came up to 2 inches below her ass. This would be a perfect dress if your playing prostitute though... so i'd better buy it.

"We're buying it... just not for the dance. Now, we need you to get you something appropriate."

I looked round and finally spotted THE ABSOLUTE PERFECT DRESS for Cammie.

God bless America!

Zach and Eddie-la-poopskie are gonna get it~~

* * *

I FINALLY HAD TIME TO UPDATE! (Sorry that its soo freaking small) Who Knew High school sucked this much?


	10. Opening of the dance

Zach POV.

Its the day of the dance... and i'm FREAKING OUT.

Granted, i'm not the only one freaking out. Grant is also freaking out. But not nearly as much as I am.

"What if Bex doesnt like my tux, dumps her drink on me, laughs to the whole school, and hate me, and then she pants me, and everyone laughs more, and then a meteor crash-lands and kills me?"

No.. wait. He's freaking out a lot more.

"Then that happens."

"You're not helping dude"

"Not trying to"

"Seriously Zach-"

"Hello boys!" I heard Macey call.

I say... she looked smokin' in that silver and black dress. Her waist looked tiny and her hair was perfectly straight and glossy. She was... wow.

Not knowing my thoughts, she continued.

"May I present; Cammie Morgan!" She yelled out to the corridor, (Why did she do that anyway?) as Cammie walked out of the room.

HOLY- WOW... She's... Wow... wow... Beautiful.

I could faintly hear the sound of Macey introducing Bex, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

Her hair was in perfect curls that cascaded down to her waist. Her make-up was golden, with pale pink lips.. and her dress..

It was a white flowing dress that had a golden belt around the waist. She looked like a GODDESS.

I couldn't help but gape at her. Wait, if she's this beautiful, there must be other guys staring at her as well!

I looked around and thankful everybody was too busy staring at Macey to notice Cammie, which I was extremely glad for. Or rather, glad for them. If they so much as _glanced_ at Cammie they'd end up the newest Gaylords of Gallagher.

I looked back at her and gave her my best smile, which she returned.

When she reached the last step I immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

Then our bodies betrayed us as we both needed air.

I stared into her eyes as her cheeks turned an adorable shade of red.

"I take it you like the dress?" she mumbled. Like it? I LOVE it.

"Hell yeah. Gimme the bill, im going to be the one paying for it." She shook her head no, but I started tickling her so that she couldnt refuse.

"Alright! Alright!" She yelled through her laughter, which make me grin. "I'll give you.. half the bill." Half? no way thats good enough!

"Only half?" I tickled her even harder, in her most ticklish spot... her stomach. Which made her laugh even harder, and even more adorable, if that was possible.

"FINE FINE!" she laughed out "I'll give you the whole bill."

I finally stopped and she gave me a pout. I smirked.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a good night.

"Shall we?" I offered her my arm, hoping she'd accept the gentle-man like gesture.

"We shall." She gave me an identical smirk and threaded her arm through mine.

This is going to be a _great_ night.


End file.
